Zoology Book 2
by Gami1x2
Summary: THEY'RE BACK AND IT'S TIME FOR RELENA TO HAVE HER REVENGE.
1. Chapter 1

1Zoology (Book II)

Yes this series is back, hope you all enjoy.

Warnings (see Zoophilia)

Pairing: 1x2 3x4

Chapter One.

Relena looked at Dorothy, a promise of death in her eyes. "I will have Heero." She said and stormed off. Dorothy followed her with a glare of her own.

"I want you to place a spy among the maids, I want her to get close to Heero and Duo and I want to know everything. Every detail of there 'perfect' life. Send Rain." Relena said once they were in the privacy of there own carriage.

"Yes, Relena." Dorothy said, he tail flicking wildly as a new prey had been set before her eyes. A prey she couldn't wait to have in her sharp claws.

3

Five years passed and the Cheegers grew healthy and somewhat spoiled. Heero and Duo's relationship had only grown stronger and more loving. And during the five years of peace everyone was happy, but know as the seasons changed into autumn a new threat bore down on the kingdom they held dear.

The canines to the north grew more bold. Wolves, and Dingo spotted in the feline territory, attacked cities, and breeched borders.

"Have you heard anything new?" Duo asked as Heero walked into the children's room to find Sophia and Duo laying the kits down for bed.

"Daddy, read us a story." Sora said, getting out of bed and jumping onto Heero, latching onto Heero's arm.

"Yea, on the antoria cats." Itoshii said.

"Ancestral, Itoshii." Sophia corrected with a smile. Duo chuckled.

"Yea those." Itoshii said with a lopsided grin. Heero moved to sit on the floor and motioned for the kits to have a seat with him.

"After this you all go to sleep." He warned.

"Yes daddy." Kazuo said climbing into his fathers lap. Duo sat down across from Heero and Itoshii climbed into his lap.

"Okay how about a really hold one. World War III, the age where we were bald." Heero said with a grin.

"Ewww no fur." Kazuo said sticking out his tongue.

"Yea and no tails." Itoshii said holding onto her mothers tail.

"And no pointed ears." Sora said wiggling his ears playfully. Duo chuckled and messed up his hair.

"Pay attention you three." He said with a smile.

"As I was saying. World war three was one of the harshes wars in the earths time. Now there had been many wars, many deaths, and losses, but this one, not a single being went untouched. It was a time when we had cities among the stars and giant metal robots that we fought it. Giant robots that could travel from earth to the space colonies without so much of a blink of the eye.

"Some of the cities and kingdoms we have today were named after, or are still standing from that time era. Like Sank Kingdom, and gundams. But those times were confusing." Heero said.

"How?" Itoshii asked.

"Well during that time the very people everyone trusted to protect them were betrayed, the people turned there backs on them and thought them to be evil. But those five still fought for the people and soon gained there trust again, but not without many deaths." Heero explained.

"Is that why the colonies are gone today?" Sora asked.

"No, The gundam pilots managed to save the colonies, and even help form a treaty with the earths sphere alliance, the peace lasted for nearing one hundred years before the next war started." Heero said.

"This is more of a history lesson then a bedtime story." Sophia said.

"I don't know why but they like these stories better then fairytales." Duo said with a smile. Sophia just shook her head.

"Daddy, when did people start getting fur and tails." Sora asked.

"And claws." Kazuo asked.

"During world war four scientist started creating super breed humans so they called them, but once the war ended everyone wanted the abilities and would pay prices for it, or doing it illigally, so the government allowed it, already having problems of there own, thy didn't want the gene splicing to be another one. Before too long babies were being born with the genes." Heero said.

"I think the little ones should get to bed now, they do have classes in the morning." Sophia said.

"Daddy will you tell us how you meet mommy tomorrow." Itoshii asked thinking it would be the most romantic story. Duo looked at Heero.

"Yea Heero can you tell us." He said with a smirk, wondering how he would get that one by his children.

"We will see." Heero said turning bright red.

"Off to bed you three." Duo said picking Itoshii up. Heero grabbed Kazuo and Sora and put them to bed, while Duo laid Itoshii down.

"Good night little ones." Sophia said and left the room.

"Night my babies." Duo said and kissed each of them. Kazuo whipped his face with a growl. Duo chuckled and messed up his hair. "You know you like them." He said and left the room.

"Sleep well." Heero said and turned out the lights, causing the nightlight to turn on, on their own.

After Duo and Heero made the walk down to the garden to the little head stone where Duo laid a rose and kissed the stone gently. "Good night my baby." He whispered. Heero hugged him and took his hand leading him back to the room.

Once in there room, Duo sat at the vanity and started brushing out his hair. "So?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to lead our army into a war. The Canian Kingdom has attacked two more cities on the northern borders." Heero said as he removed his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Duo set his brush down and turned to Heero.

"You can't go." He said seriously.

"Duo, I have to, I have a respons-."

"You are a father before a king." Duo cried out.

"No Duo, I am a king before a father and before a husband. I have a responsibility to my Kingdom, and people are dying." Heero said not looking at Duo.

"You have a responsibility to your children, if you die, what am I to tell them?" Duo asked getting to his feet.

"What about you Duo." Heero asked finally looking at him.

Duo sat back down and bowed his head. "I am no stranger to loss Heero. I've lost my uncle, my child, and my family. To loose you, I would not live the heartache, I would be empty, only here to make sure the rest f my children grow up healthy and safe." He said.

"Duo, you are my heart, and the children my life. But, if I do not go, you all could die and I want to prevent that fate, I want to protect you and the children." Heero said, kneeling in front of Duo and taking his hand.

"By leading an army into battle?" Duo asked.

"Yes, and annihilating a threat. These dogs are on my terretory, and they threaten a Kings family, and a Kings land, and I will not allow them peace until they leave or are all dead." Heero said.

"Then I will go with you." Duo said.

"No!." Heero barked out.

"Why not."

"Because you have to be here for the children, and you would be a distraction to me, I would be worried about you out there. I know you can fight Duo, I've trained you well, but..." Heero burried his head in Duo's lap and actually started crying. "...if I lost you...please Duo I can't loose you." He cried. Duo bent over Heero and embraced him.

"When are you leaving?" Duo asked in a whisper.

"In three days." Heero said. "The sooner the better." He said. Duo started kissing Heero's neck, tears traveling down his checks.

"Then I will spend every waking minute with you." He whispered.

"Duo, you and the children will be sent to a safer location for the time being. Quatre, Sally, and Sophia will be going also. I have twenty guards going to protect you. You will be leaving tomorrow, I will accompany you there, but I won't be staying long I will need to get mack here and make preparation for the move." Heero said looking up at Duo, his eyes streaming tears.

"Tomorrow?" Duo whined.

"Yes sweetheart." Heero said kissing him.

"But I want to see you off."

"That is not an option Duo. We will need to prepare, and I don't want the children around that. Quatre's kits, and the dragon's will be coming as well, so the children will have plenty of company." " Heero said.

"That's not fair." Duo cried.

"Duo...make me purr." Heero said, changing the topic. Duo looked away from Heero, then smiled sadly to him and nodded. He stood and took Heero's and leading him to the bed and laid on his back. He pulled Heero down onto a deep passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Duo sat in the couch with a pouting face as his children climbed in with him.

"This will be so fun." Itoshii cheered climbing into her mothers lap. Duo sighed and hugged her.

"Mom, can we have ice cream when we get there?" Kazuo asked. Duo rolled his eyes and gave Kazuo a look that said it may be a possibility if he listened.

"Mother are you okay?" Sora asked watching Duo. Duo just sighed again and looked at Sora.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Duo said softly.

"Your mother is sad because we will be apart." Heero said at the door of the carrage. "Please don't worry Duo well be together again. I will come for you as soon as I can, no later." He said cupping Duo's cheek.

"I don't understand why we have to leave now." Duo said.

"So that I can get things Prepared and the castle Secured." Heero said. Duo sighed and nodded.

"I will make this easy then. But you better keep your promise." He growled. Heero smiled and leaned up to kiss Duo tenderly.

"Children be good for your mother." Heero growled playfully at them.

"I will make sure they do Father." Sora said. Heero couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sora, don't grow up to fast, enjoy being a child while you can." Heero said roughing his hair. Sora smirked at Heero. 'Duo?" Heero said seriously then. Duo looked at Heero worriedly. 'I love you with all of my heart." Duo looked shocked.

"Don't say it like that, it scares me." Duo said.

"I know, but I don't know what will come of this and seeing you off scares me too." Heero said his eyes glazed over. Duo set Itoshii aside and hugged Heero tightly.

"I love you, don't leave me okay." Duo said in his ear.

"I promise." Heero said kissing him again. "Protect our children, and stay safe, I will come for you." Heero said. Duo nodded.

"You stay safe too Heero." Duo said.

"Daddy." Itoshii said latching onto him. "Come with us." She cried.

"I will meet you there soon." Heero told her kissing the top of her head.

"We will take care of mother and Itoshii, Father." Sora said, Kazuo nodded currently chewing on some jerky. Heero couldn't help but smile as he closed the door to the carriage and gave them driver a nod. Sophia waved to Heero from next to the driver with a smile that promised she would help watch over them. Heero nodded to her and watched the carriage until it was out of sight.

"Quatre is already at the Cabin, and Sally will be arriving there within the next day or so." Trowa said coming to stand next to Heero. Wufei stopped to the other side.

"We have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it. We need to return to our families as soon as we can." Heero said turning to start his work.

"Agreed." Wufei said following him with Trowa.

~~~~~~~~~___~~~~~~~~~~

"It's a balloon of blood." Sora told Kazuo.

"Why do you have it?" He asked.

"Cause it's cool. Trowa gave it to me yesterday." Sora boast.

"Can I have it?" Kazuo asked.

"No." Sora said putting it back into his pocket.

"Mother, Sora's not sharin-."

"Shhh." Duo said ears perking up and tail stilling as he listened. "Something wrong." He said as the carriage came to a stop. "Why are we stopping." he said

"Mommy, what's going on." Itoshii asked.

"I don't know, stay inside the Carriage." He said getting out and shutting the door. He looked for the driver and Sophia who were not their.

"Sophia!" He called out. It was deathly quiet. Duo herd a twig snapped and turned to see wolves coming out of the bushes, Sophia was with them. "Sophia?" Duo asked. "What's going on?'

"Do you know how hard it is to hide that you are a wolf inside a castle full of cats." She said with a smile.

Duo backed up towards the carriage as they got closer. Three pairs of eyes watching fearfully from the small window.

"Why did you do this?" Duo asked his heart pounding.

"Four Relena, Heero won't be harmed regretfully, we were only paid to take you and the children, dead or alive." She said.

"Mommy!" Duo herd Itoshii screamed and turned to see wolves had opened the door on the other side.

"NO!" Duo screamed opening the door just as wolfs latched onto him and pulled him away. He fought with them, biting and clawing until they had him pinned on the ground. He was forced to watch as they grabbed Itoshii and Kazuo and put them into cages on wagons that were being pulled into the open now. Sora bite ones hand and was tossed a few feet.

"You brat!" the man yelled and went after him.

"RUN!" Duo screamed to Sora.

Sora dove into a bush and the wolf stabbed at t with his sword a couple times until it came up with blood on the blade. He smirked and licked it off.

"Delicious." He said heading back to camp.

"NO!" Duo screamed, he smelt his son on that blade. "NO!" He screamed over and over tears streaming as he struggled with them as he too was forced into a cage. One hit him in the back of the head to knock him out to make it easier.

"You sick bastard." Sophia growled. "It was a child." The man shrugged and went to move the bushed to see his kill. 'Forget it, we are on a time limit, now come on." She barked and the man followed as the carriage left.


	3. Chapter 3

There he sat and waited. His small hands covered his own mouth and his eyes shut tightly. He could feel he sword's cold metal brush his side an into his pouch. But he remained quiet. Unsure if it was because he was too scared to say anything or if instinct told him he needed to stay still and quiet. He peeked his eyes open when the noise died down. There was nothing there. His mother, his sister, his brother, all of them were gone. He let out a small sob and crawled out of the bush looking around. Warm liquid was drying on his cloths and he looked too see that the sword had broke his bag of blood. He lifted his own shirt and just found a small cut on his side from the sword and started crying.

He was alone in a place he had never seen before. He was hurt, even though it really didn't hurt, and scared. After a while his tears stopped and he took a few more glances. He would have to find his dad. Nothing more too it. His father would know what to do. He always did. But how was he going to do that when he didn't even know where he, himself, was. He sniffed the air a bit and looked around and tried to think. Dad would be at home. So which was were they going, he had to go back. He looked down at the path and was glad to see the horse prints, and the wagon trail, but there were a bunch of foot prints too. He circled around a bit. The foot prints started heading one way, and where completely gone he other way, while the thrid was only had horse and wagon markings. Hoping he was right and woul find his dad he headed down hat trail, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Duo didn't know where he was. What he did know whahat they had his children in a room away from him. He covered his face in his hands and cried. How could he hav let them kill Sora. How come he couldn't protect his own children.

"Awwww you poor little kitten, why the long face?" A voice asked as a female entered the room.

"Relena!" Duo growled and tried to get up but he was chained to the ground.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Relena asked stepping just out of Duo's reach.

"This is your fault. They killed Sora becaue of you!"He cried, his voicefull of loathing and agony.

"A shame isn't it." She said with a smile. "Can' even protect a single child. How many is that Duo, how many children have you lost. Two now is it?"

"You heartless bitch." He growled.

"Duo, this is a sign that you are a freak. That you should have never had children. That maybe all of you should die so that Heero can live happily." Relena chuckled.

"He is happy with us. You're ruining everything." He growled.

"Oh am I? am I really?" She asked. "All he wanted from you was a bed slave. Someone who he could fuck and not have children with. That right is saved for his wife." She said.

"I am his wife!"

"ONLY after he found out you were pregnant dear. Do you honestly think he would have married you if you had never gotten pregnant?" She asked. Duo froze ad watched her. His head bowing. "That's what I thought. You a male cheetah, born in the streets of is kingdom. An alley cat at most, but never a Queen, never a King, and by all natural right, never a MOTHER!" Relena growled and struck him with a whip he had not seen in her hand. He buckled and feel to the floor. To emotionally drained to fight back.

"Pathetic as you are, I'm surprised he didn't just kill you when he found out." She growled and whipped him again. She continued her abuse, until he was nothing more then a bleeding mass on the floor.

"He won't come and save you. He'll be happy when he finds that you had died her in this prison." She laughed and left. Duo shifted and whimpered out in pain. She had been right, everything she said was true. Had to be true. He only hopped she would spare his last two children, let them live.

Heero growled in frustration as another cannon was found useless with rust and age.

"Who the hell left them uncovered for so long. There all damaged with age and water marks." He growled.

"We will have the smith make more as quickly as possible." Trowa said. Heero sat down on the steps with his head in his hands.

"This is truly frustrating. I want everything to go bak to the way it was. I don't want to deal with these mutts." He growled.

"Unfortunately for you, they want to be dealt with." Wufei sighed. They all missed their families already. it had only been two days since they had left. The steady galloping hooves on the stone path brought Heero's attention back as he looked up to see Quatre riding through the gate on his beautiful mount.

"Quatre, what are you doing back here, i told you to stay with the others at the cabin." Trowa said worridly.

"What cabin, it's been burned down. Sally and the children are heading to Sange. They'll be safe there. But I couldn't find Duo. I headed here on the path they would have taken and fund there wagon pushed off into the river. They were not in it at the time. I saw four wolves pushing it near the Sanq and Wing boarders." Quatre said. Heero's eys widened and he seemed stricken.

"The wolves have my family? He whispered. Wufei took a step away from him.

"Heero It'll be okay, well get them back." He tried, though he to felt the worry, and loathing. But the energy coming from Heero spoke volumes of death and destruction.

"We're leaving now, I'll kill them all with my bare hands." He growled.

"Oh my.....Heero....look." Trowa said softly pointing to the forest edge. Heero turned to see a small figure stepping weakly out of the bushes.

"Sora!" Heero yelled and ran in that direction. He got to his son just as the boy fell, scooping him up and holing hm tight.

"Daddy." Sora cried an buried his face in Heero's neck. Heero searched his son, lifting his shirt at the sight of blood and was releaved to find only a small cut.

"You're safe, you're alright. Duo!" Heero called looking into the forest, hoping Duo was close and with his other children.

"Nanny took mommy away. She's a dog, and she had friends. They took mommy and the others. she took them." Sora cried. Heero saw red again, but his priority right now was getting his son inside. He headed to their room and laid him down.

"You need sleep and food, little one." He said softly.

"What about mommy?" Sora asked tiredly.

"I'm going to go get him back. I'm going to get our family back." Heero promised. "Quatre's going to take care of you, you are going to Sange tomorrow until I get back. Everything will be okay." He said.

"I thought I smelled Miss Relena too, maybe they caught her too, but I couldn't see her...maybe...maybe she needs help too." He whispered as he drifted off.

"Oh she will get help." Heero promised and kissed his sons forehead.

"Heero I promise he will be safe." Quatre said.

"I know, thank you. Trowa, Wufei, get ready we're going to Sanq." Heero said walking passed them. He had a tiger to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All Duo could do was lay in the corner and stare at the ceiling preying for the life of his children. Tears stained his cheeks at the thought of Sora. Nightmares plagued him. Nightmares of Sora's death, of Heero rejecting, tossing him away like a broken toy. Relena had been right, though. Heero hadn't loved him, it made since, for him to "Have" to marry the mother of his children. And Duo was a freak of nature, because Jay had made him that way to protect their kind. He wasn't surprised that Relena didn't have food sent to him, but his mind kept wondering if his children were eating.

He couldn't take anymore. He didn't know how long he had been in there after Relena had left him the first day. He was weak, his wounds were sore, getting infected from the moldy conditions of the cell and not being treated. Still, he weakly got to his feet and made his way to the cell door. He nearly fell from exhaustion a few times, leaning against the wall to support him, and wincing as the pain filled his body over and over. His breath was shuddering from the effort.

"Itoshii?" Duo whispered for her. "Kazuo?" He whispered for him. Not a reply came from either. He whispered again, but a little louder. Nothing. He slide to his knees and continued to call for them but never a reply came. He was scared that they were already dead, or maybe they couldn't hear them, so he called a little louder, but nothing.

-------------------------

"Well use these little brats as a ransom. Heero will be mine, or they will die." She growled, watching the two children sleep. She was disgusted at the sight of them.

"They are ugly." Dorothy said softly, his lip in a snarl.

"Spots and strips. I can't believe Heero hasn't just have them killed." Relena said.

"He would have looked bad." Dorothy pointed out.

"This is all Duo's fault." Relena growled and headed for the dungeons. Dorothy sighed and waited till she left before crouching down near the children.

"Everything will be okay." She whispered gently.

Heero's horse was galloping as fast as it would go, it wasn't fast enough for Heero. He dug his heels into it's side urging it faster, behind him was Trowa and Wufei, and a few miles behind them was his army. Heero didn't care if he left them behind, he needed to get to Duo and his children, his army knew where to go. They hadn't stopped for anything other then letting the horses drink when they needed.

Trowa and Wufei had tried to calm Heero down to think rationally. But that was long gone. The moment Sora had said that Relena was there, he knew what had happened. The tigress had kid napped his children, abducted his Duo, and set War on his kingdom. He was not going to be rational about punishing her. Brutal was the only word in his dictionary at that moment.


End file.
